marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Kelly Vol 1 42
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Communist army Races and Species: * | StoryTitle2 = The Best Driver | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Gene Colan | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Our Outfit is Pinned Down! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Dave Berg | Inker3_1 = Dave Berg | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Baker Company has just taken landed on Tsuki Atoll and fight off a squad of attacking Japanese Zero planes. As the American soldiers press forward, they frequently have to fight off enemy planes. Soon Combat Kelly realizes that the best way to stop the Japanese from continuing to launch fighter planes to attack them is by preventing the planes from landing. They push on to the nearby air field and when the Japanese launch their Zero fighters to attack, the members of Baker Company push oil drums and other debris onto the runway right when the fighters are about to run out of fuel. With no way to land, the fighters eventually run out of gas and crash, the Japanese then surrender to Baker Company ending the battle. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Million-to-One Mission! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Werner Roth | Inker4_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = War story narrated by Combat Kelly. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Ambush in Enemy Territory | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Werner Roth | Inker5_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Synopsis5 = Baker Company has a problem with their newest recruit "Cowboy" Collins, a Brooklyn born soldier who is obsessed with the days of the American Frontier and insists on wearing his cowboy clothes and carry his six-shooters and lasso despite them being against regulations. After a blow up, Collins is told that he has t o wear his uniform. While out on patrol, Cookie Novak and the other troops along with Collins are captured by communist forces and locked in a cabin. There Cowboy reveals that he hid one of his six-shooters in his cowboy boot and they use it to force the guard to let them free. When the guard gets loose and warns his fellow soldiers, Baker Company manages to get away thanks to the fact that Cowboy has his lasso tied around his waist. He uses it to help his buddies down the side of a cliff, he then uses the lasso to rope up an escaping commanding officer and his plans. Once they get back to base the Sargent decides to allow Cowboy to wear his cowboy gear from now on. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = Prisoner Patrol! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Dave Berg | Inker6_1 = Dave Berg | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are out on night patrol when they are surrounded by a squad of communist soldiers. During the fight, Combat is able to hold his own by the enemy soldiers manage to get away with Cookie as a prisoner. Combat notices that Cookie has left a trail for him by dragging his heels. Combat follows the trail to a prisoner of war camp that is built around artillery cannons which has prevented American jets from destroying it lest they kill their own troops. Finding Cookie alive and well, Combat spots a supply shed and heads down to secure some weapons. Combat gets some weapons and sneaks them past the guards by floating them down a passing river that runs by the prison on logs of wood. Freeing the other prisoners Combat and Cookie take control of the enemy base and use the radio on base to give the location of the base and soon Air Force bombers fly by and destroy the artillery cannons. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}